Vow
by SilverEagleLord
Summary: Cia wants Link. She'll get him to give himself to her one way or the other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the stuff below (characters, setting, etc.) belong to me.

AN: OK. Don't really know what I'm trying here.

* * *

The Hero of Hyrule, the blonde swordsman named Link slowly opened his eyes only for them to widen in shock as they found Princess Zelda across from him in the enemy dungeon but it quickly abated when his exhausted mind finally caught up from when he had awakened and he only let out a deep sigh, his chained hands briefly making an attempt to move before he found himself unable to break free.

Cia was to blame.

 _"Ah, darling, how great it is to finally see you again!" Cia, the wicked sorceress, smiled at him from her throne, the Hero only glaring at her as he, Zelda, and Lana came to a stop not too far from her. Her smile seemed exclusively for him as the others received deep frowns. "I'm afraid the company you keep remains unpleasant. Don't worry at all darling, I'll free you from Zelda's claws."_

 _"Enough talking Cia, this all ends now." Zelda stepped forward, her rapier slashing through the air before it's deadly tip was pointed towards Cia. "By order of the Royal Family of Hyrule, you are under arrest for crimes against the land of Hyrule and its people!"_

 _"Is that so?" Cia merely smirked down at them before she snapped her fingers._

 _For one moment, the world was as it was and the next the two found themselves engulfed in agony as they flew through the air before slamming into a wall, the last sight of both being the grinning Cia walking up to them._

Link shook himself free of his memories, sighing once he noticed his weapons were gone, not just from his person but from his inventory (the best way to call the particular brand of magic the Hero seemed to instinctually know) as well, he couldn't call anything to him so he was on his own for the moment. It didn't help that a cold breeze revealed his entire upper body was exposed to any wanting a glimpse of the chiseled physique of the Hero.

"L-Link?" Zelda's voice made Link quickly turn to her and despite their situation both smiled at the other. Things could be done with the two of them near by even if one was weaponless. A glance at Zelda also revealed her armor had been stripped from the elegant dress she wore into battle but not much more that that. "Ah, I'm glad to see you're alright Link."

Link only nodded to show he agreed as he rose an eyebrow as his chains clanked as he moved his hands.

"Ah, yes, I'm trying to free myself right now with magic, simply give me a few minutes and we'll be fine." Zelda's words made Link let out a sigh before the dungeon door opened and Cia walked in without pomp or heralding. Neither of them had even heard the click-clack of he heels the Black Sorceress wore. The dark skinned woman was smirking as she spotted the Princess freeze the moment she caught sight of her. She seemed to relish in the palpable fear that traveled through the eyes of the woman she hated above all else.

"Oh don't mind me. Go ahead Zelda, I don't care if you escape." Cia turned her attention to Link, the Hero doing his best to push himself through the wall behind him as she approached. "I just care that MY Hero is here."

Link frantically shook his head as Cia approached, stopping far too close for comfort to the Hylian as a single hand reached out to brush his blonde hair out of the way. She settled herself on his lap, her legs falling on either side of his hips. Crimson eyes holding nothing but devotion and adoration locked with panicking blue.

"Beautiful."

Cia was gentle at first, taking the Hero's head in her hands and gently kissing him but when he pulled away from her almost as soon as he could, she allowed her eyes to darken as a power filled her hand, one that froze Zelda in her attempts to escape from sheer terror.

"Do not test me Hero." Cia's threat worked, Link stilled and she smiled at him before their lips once again met, Link not pulling away but he clearly didn't enjoy it either, something Cia picked up on as she slowly pulled away.

"Is it because we have company?" Cia briefly turned her eyes to look at Zelda but Link's panic as his thoughts went wild drew her back to him as the Hero lunged forward, their lips meeting and Cia grinned, despite that he wasn't motivated by love yet, he had still kissed her.

It was a start.

"Oh, yes, don't hold back my love." Cia drew away from his lips, pulling his head into her substantial bust before turning to sneer at the princess chained across from them, the sole witness to her final victory, her absolute triumph over all for HER love, HER Link. The princess would finally have to suffer the heartache she had gone through for all of eternity as she saw the Hero rise time and time again to rescue the kingdom and save the Princess. For every lifetime she saw the Princess dig her claws into the Hero, lock him into little more than a cage before she tossed him away. Tossed away such a pure and gentle spirit, one that was uncorrupted by his hardships, by his trials. She had watched as Princess after Princess threw him away.

That is until now.

"I want you to touch me Link." Cia sighed as she held the Hero in her arms, allowing him free access to her body when with a snap of her fingers she removed his binds. "Let me feel what Zelda has stolen from me so many times."

He had to do it. It was for Hyrule.

Lust still pooled in him, spread to his loins as he held the fruits of maturity in his hands. The soft supple flesh was so warm in his hands as his fingers did as Cia commanded. They grew harder and more vicious to the pleasure of Cia as she let out a moan while her hands moved down his chest. His armor and tunic had been removed from the start and only his pants gave him a sense of decency in the company of the princess. Her nimble fingers danced over his exposed skin and every brief touch sent Cia reeling in near ecstasy at the pure exhilaration that pumped through her veins at the sight she had long desired now finally a reality. Not only was it before her eyes at last, but her hands reached out and touched the Hero without end.

He was hers.

"Oh Link." Cia's lips moved forward and crashed against his own once again and the Hero kissed back. He didn't know which was the greater reason, the safety of Hyrule from her army of darkness or his own lust. He didn't know the driving factor and almost didn't care. Cia's body was a wonderful thing that no man could deny. He couldn't deny such beauty.

'Link...' Across from him the Princess saw it all.

"Do you want to continue Link? Do you want to fuck me?" Cia's lips drew back and Link chased after her. He wanted more and she would gladly give him as much as he could take.

Only once he answered her though.

"Speak to me Link." Her hands settled down at the bulge that had grown beneath his pants, gently rubbing at it and plunging him towards the edge of the cliff known as madness with how able her fingers were. "Say what I want you to hear."

Her lips took his own again and he found himself lost. Her red eyes shined with amusement as pulling away brought desperation from his own blue orbs. She could be lost in those endless pools of want if she allowed herself. She repositioned herself on his lap. He groaned when he was given only a brief sample of the raw pleasure she could bring him. She let him feel her dripping core, allow him to feel her arousal at the site before her. He had never known a woman's touch or form and now was assaulted by it in full. Her attack was brutal and he could do nothing to resist her.

"Swear yourself to me." Cia's lips bit at his exposed neck and he hissed. It was pain and pleasure coming together as her lower half continued to give him a hint of the pleasure that would be his future if he agreed. "Speak the Vow."

The princess saw the red eyes gleaming with malice. She understood now why she was here. She wanted a witness to the defeat of the Hero. She wanted someone to be witness to the Vow. She was going to force him to be hers and make her watch it happen.

Both could only wait for the inevitable now.

"Say. It." The Hero groaned when her assault was doubled. Her lips continued their attack on his neck, her core teased his lower half, and now he knew dark magic worked on his mind from elsewhere. "Speak!"

The rabid nature to her voice, the certainty in her tone, it made him open his mouth.

He bit at his lip very suddenly. Hard enough for him to draw blood and clouded blue eyes regained some of their focus. He wanted to both speak and not speak. He wanted the Dark Sorceress but he didn't want her. His mind was going to drive itself insane the longer he kept debating with himself and the pain had helped end the conflict within his mind. it provided clarity he hadn't had from the beginning. He came to a decision.

He didn't speak.

"What a shame." Cia drew herself up suddenly. Her lips didn't hold hate but amusement at his resistance to her charms. "I suppose it wouldn't be very fun if you decided to give in so quickly."

One hand gently ran through his blonde locks before she planted one last kiss on his lips, one he didn't fight against. She turned and left with her wants fulfilled and her dream still intact for the future.

* * *

AN: I think I have an idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Happy?

AN: The train is either running along or its about to careen off the tracks. No idea really.

* * *

"Link..." The Hero's chains had reappeared once Cia had left the cell and he sat slumped against the wall after the struggle. His breathing was ragged, coming in heavy pants as he attempted to bring himself under control after his time with the Dark Sorceress. It seemed to be failing as he seemed unable to do it.

"..." No words escaped him as his head fell forward and his breathing at last evened out. He had fallen unconscious.

A golden glow engulfed her hands then and slowly a tendril escaped from her shackled hands and towards the Hero that would save Hyrule. Slowly it struck his chest and dissipated across his form. His breathing briefly grew rapid before calming and his head snapped from side to side. The process was painful but needed. He needed to be able to resist Cia's magic for as long as he could. She needed more time to free herself. Her power would bind him if his will, legendary as it was, broke against the onslaught of the dark power of Cia.

No matter the cost, he could never speak the Vow.

"You shouldn't be doing that." The golden tendril was shattered by power far beyond her own when it was struck through the center by a red bolt. Shocked blue eyes turned and saw that the White Sorceress stood at the door to the cell, her hand falling to her side once it had been used. Lana offered her a small smile as she walked into the cell and up to the Princess. "This is a surprise, isn't it?"

"Why?" She composed herself. She needed answers that only the White Sorceress could give her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lana's smile turned into something else as she looked towards the Hero. One hand rose up to her heart and her cheeks turned red simply looking at the Hero. "You don't deserve MY Hero."

"So, you're just like Cia then?" Zelda's question was met with a giggle from the former ally. She sat down on the bench next to her and rested her head in her hands. "Answer me you traitor!"

"I and Cia are the same Princess." Red eyes turned to the Princess, the same red eyes Cia possessed. Dark power flowed through her, spread from her like the plagues, and choked her before it was all simply gone. "I am Cia. Cia is me. Neither of us are individuals. We are both still the Guardian of Time."

"So you were never an ally to us, to Hyrule then?" Zelda wanted to struggle against her chains but she knew how useless it was. She could only glare at the White Sorceress sitting next to her.

"I'm loyal to the Goddesses, to Time." Lana suddenly rose. She smiled at the restrained Princess and skipped over to the unconscious Hero. Tenderly, she planted a kiss on his forehead with her cheeks turning bright red at the act. Her body trembled at such a simple action and she drew back. "My love is only for him."

She kissed him again, her hands took hold of his face and her thumbs rubbed circles on his cheeks. Link groaned as Lana's eyes flashed into pure red. It was disturbing to see as she drew back, her face entirely red but her eyes were lidded by lust, hazy with desire. One hand fell to the hem of her skirt and she seemed moments way from dragging the other down to play with the Hero before snapping herself out of her daze. She ran a hand down the Hero's exposed chest regardless and let out a pleased sigh.

"He's so beautiful..." Her lips were once again gentle as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "He deserves so much happiness away from a monster like you..." Her hands ran up his chest and purple eyes returned as she kissed him again. "I just wish our Hero was awake for me to play with."

"You..." Zelda did not know what to say as she slumped in her chains as everything was made known to her at last. Cia's control over the two a the moment, the Dark Sorceress's knowledge of the Vow, Lana's obsession with Link at last revealed, and her own powerlessness to change the fate of the two chosen by the Goddesses. She had power but she couldn't use it, couldn't rip herself free of her bonds, lay waste to Lana and Cia, and take the Hero far from here. She did not have such power yet but soon she would. Her body was filled with hardly restrained anger and conviction. "I will escape from this place and I will make you pay for what you've done."

"You can do whatever you want. We don't care about you." Lana ran a hand through the hair of the Hero, power enshrouding her hands and making a moan escape the blonde as what should have been light sank beneath his skin. "We don't care about Hyrule. We don't care about the Triforce. We don't even care about the Goddesses right now." Darkness leaked from her hands where light once resided or, as Zelda now thought, darkness took its rightful place after a brief presence of its opposite. "All we care about is Link." His eyes remained shut but Zelda knew Lana had done something to Link. Something that would make him easier to subjugate later. The chains binding him clinked as he thrashed for a moment before growing still.

"I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice." Lana stepped away from Link and her hands returned to her side. She smiled at the Princess. It was a twisted and malicious thing that spoke only of insanity. The same insanity that Cia had been possessed by had of course taken hold of Lana. They were once one and the same as the Guardian of Time and she had been the true one driven to madness. "We will have our Hero at last. We will have him and keep him safe, here in the Valley of Seers, forever." It was maniacal. "We will never let you hurt him again you twisted monster."

"You're calling me the monster?" Zelda couldn't help herself in her response as she strained against her chains. She didn't allow power to fill her hands but her voice carried her hate just as well. "You've unleashed countless monsters on Hyrule! You've taken the lives of thousands of innocents just for your own selfish greed!"

"Time would have taken them all eventually." Lana 'hmph'-ed and seemed done with their conversation if not for her parting words. "But it won't take him from us, Link will belong to us forever."

"You're insane."

"Mortals would never understand us."

The White Sorceress was gone then. Zelda didn't know if she should sigh in relief or simply scream at her retreating form. She settled on silence as she looked towards the Hero that was restrained across from her.

"Link." His name was whispered but her words carried power. "Link, please, hold on."

Her only answer was the sound of his breathing steadying. He was trying to hold himself together in whatever nightmarish place Lana's magic had sent his mind. Zelda wanted to do nothing but help him but there was nothing that could be done in their current situation. Lana and Cia stood above her in terms of pure power, skill, experience, and the sheer number of spells and applications of magic they must know. She had no weapons, no army at her back, no generals to assist her, and, worse of all, the Hero was the one she would have to save. Zelda was use to working with the Hero at her side especially, never letting her mind be marred by doubt, never letting her face their foes alone, and doing nothing to impede her. Where others would doubt her, he would stand with her. Where others argued with her, he stood silent at her side. Where others went against her, he stood steadfastly loyal.

He was devoted to her and she had relied on such a thing.

"Link." She spoke again and he still remained where Lana must had sent his mind. "Link!" Power gifted to her by the Goddesses erupted forth with the word and suddenly bright blue eyes were aware of the world. The owner of such eyes looked around wildly for a second before his eyes settled on the Princess. A haze that had overtaken him as he slumbered was slowly lifted from his eyes.

"..." Silence greeted her at his awakening and she smiled at him. Link managed to give her a weak smile back, his blue eyes no less determined than when he had been put to sleep.

He adjusted his seat, the chains holding him to the wall clinking together as he shifted for a moment before settling. He looked towards the Princess and lifted one manacled hand from where he had set it at his side along with a single eyebrow. His nonverbal question was clear and she allowed power to briefly shine throughout the cell they had been imprisoned in.

"I'm working on these still." She would not admit she had been distracted for the most part. She was glad the Hero was so unfocused at the moment so he didn't sense the malicious power that still pervaded every brick of the cell. "Give me some time and we'll both we free."

"..." No words came as his manacled hands came to his head suddenly and clawed at something beneath his skin, a raw agony that made him scream. His eyes were closed as his body curled in on itself and he clenched his teeth. He thrashed, blonde locks moving wildly from side to side, before suddenly calming and collapsing to his side on the bench.

Zelda could do nothing but watch it happen, dark shackles had materialized and driven her back into the walls of their shared cell. She struggled, the light of her power attempting to overwhelm the shadows but her strength was nothing compared to the raw might of the Guardian of Time. She could do nothing to free herself as her light was swallowed by shadows and Link rolled off of the bench. The shackles pulled taut the moment he hit the floor and he laid there where his lungs hardy seemed to drawn in air if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

AN: Wow...what if a giant robot is going to rip the train off the tracks and use it as nunchaku?


End file.
